


No More War

by WolfStar_85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Rick, Canonical Character Death (mentioned), Comfort Sex, Gay Sex, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Season 8 Spoilers, The Hilltop (Walking Dead), Top Negan (Walking Dead), Yaoi, dick sizing, not much though, particularly for episodes 8 and 9, semi-ooc Negan, small amount of D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: Following Carl’s death, Rick finds comfort in a very unexpected way.DisclaimerI own nothing, but sometimes wish I did. This is for enjoyment only.





	1. Lost

Rick was merely going through the motions. He hadn’t been able to sleep, eat, or really do anything. The only reason he had to get out of bed in the morning was his daughter Judith, and when it came right down to it, she had plenty of people to care for her. She wasn’t even really his anyway. His whole reason for being was gone.

He could still hear the small popping sound from Carl’s pistol as it took the only life the was his family away from him. If he closed his eyes, he could still see the fatal bite wound that claimed the very life he struggled everyday to protect since he’d woke up in the hospital alone. He could still see his son’s defeated look when he said “I’m sorry.” and pulled back the bandage to reveal the bite.

He remembered very little of the next several hours. Right up until he and Michonne had carried him to the church and Carl had said: “I have to do it.” Rick had wondered if Carl even had enough strength left in him to “do it” but he had and the sound of the pistol still haunted Rick’s mind.

Worse yet were the dreams. Rick had had some really horrible dreams since that night, dreams of Carl not having time to pull the trigger, of Carl coming out of the church as a walker and Rick having to shoot his own son in the head.

Carl had been right, Rick could never have brought himself to pull that trigger. He would have let Carl turn and take him down. 

Rick was so lost in his thoughts that he barely registered the radio that was in his hands, it was one he could use to communicate with the Saviors, particularly Negan. He looked down at the radio and sighed. It hurt! It hurt so much! But he knew Negan was fond of Carl. So, in Rick’s mind, even though they were at war, Negan deserved to know. 

Slowly, Rick raised the radio to his mouth and pressed the button. “This is Rick Grimes… From Alexandria… I need to speak with Negan!”

One of Negan’s men took the radio to his boss. “Rick Grimes wants to talk sir.”

Negan looked at him for a moment the took the radio and pressed the button, he put the radio to his mouth and spoke. “What in the hell can I do for you Rick?”

There was a long pause, silence over the radio then Rick spoke. “It’s about Carl!”

“And just how is the little suicidal serial killer?” Negan asked with a tease in his voice, though he wasn't prepared for what he was about to hear.

“He’s…” Rick started then lowered the mic, he was having trouble saying it. To say it would make it real. After a moment, he spoke again. “He’s dead.”

There was another stretch of silence before Negan spoke. “Dead?” He asked and sighed, he had to set down for a moment to take this information in. It took a bit for Negan to recover. “What happened? How did you let him die Rick!?”

“He was trying to help someone, got bit.” Rick answered, and it was plain to tell by his voice that it hurt him to say it.

“You let him get bit!?” Negan asked heatedly. “I will never let you forget this! You let him get killed! Where were you when this was happening?”

“I don't know Negan!” Rick snapped. “Try saving my people from your people!” 

“My people would have no problems with your people if your people hadn't shot up an entire outpost, blew others up on the road, and the shot up the Sanctuary! You left a lot of innocent people to die Rick! And you let your son die! For what?! So you could prove which one of us has the bigger dick? We both know good and well I do!”

Rick knew he shouldn't rise to Negan’s bate, but he was the second person that told Rick that he couldn't take care of Carl. The first having been Shane. “This has nothing to do with dick size!” He snapped. “This is about my son!”

“Yes,” Negan agreed. “And your ego to prove your dick is bigger is why he's dead! You should have been keeping an eye on him instead of trying to kill my people!”

Rick growled. “Are you saying I'm a bad father?” He asked angrily.

“Not at all Rick.” Negan said in a dangerously calm voice. “I’m saying you're a horrible father! We'll be there in one week for our supplies and you best have it ready for us!” 

Rick sighed. “Yeah… Whatever, it'll be ready!” He got off the radio and sniffed, wiping at his eyes. “I’m not a bad father… I didn't get my son killed!” 

“Of course you didn't.” Michonne said rubbing Rick's neck gently.

“I just feel so…” Rick started then shook his head and sighed, looking down. “Lost.”

“I know Rick, but… It's going to be okay, we'll all get through this, together!” Michonne said gently.

“I hope you're right.” Rick said and allowed himself to break down into tears. “I miss him so much!”

“I know Rick.” Michonne said gently. “So do I. But we'll be okay. We'll make it.”

Rick nodded and pulled away, he took a deep breath. “Come on.” He said. “We have a lot to do between now and one week from now.”


	2. Found

Negan didn’t know what he was getting into when he headed for the Hilltop a week after Carl’s death. He himself was angry. He was fond of the boy. He was pissed that Rick allowed Carl to get bit. Did he blame himself? Mabe a little, but he would never admit it.

Rick had barely managed to gather up the supplies that Negan was coming after, he just didn't care anymore. He couldn't care anymore. 

“Rick.” Daryl said in a soft and gentle voice to his friend. Sure, he and Rick had been at odds over this whole thing, and he sorta blamed himself as well for Carl’s death, but it seemed as if Rick had just given up.

“I don't want to talk about it Daryl.” Rick said as he finished loading some supplies into a container. 

The war had left all communities hurting and the Sanctuary and Hilltop were pretty much the only communities still livable to anyone.

“Rick you can’t go on like this… Carl wouldn't want…” Daryl said but was cut off by Rick snap.

“Carl. Is. Dead!” Rick snapped. “And it's my fault! If I had just, stayed, made sure he stayed… he wouldn't have gotten bit!”

He looked up as the gates of Hilltop opened and some cars pulled in. He sighed. “We give them what they want and they leave! It’s that or, I'll kill all of them! Negan being the first!”

Negan pulled the car he was in up into the yard flanked by two more cars. He stopped and got out after shutting the car off. “Get the stuff and wait out here.” He ordered to his men and strode over to Rick. “You!” He pressed a finger against Rick’s chest. “We need to have a talk, privately!” 

Rick looked down at Negan's finger then up at his face and he knew Negan could see nothing but hollow defeat in his eyes. “Whatever you want.” He nodded to the large house. “Let's go inside.” He looked at Daryl. “We'll only be a few minutes.”

Daryl wasn't sure letting Rick and Negan go in alone was a good idea but he didn't challenge Rick. 

Rick led Negan into the house and onto an empty room and turned to face him. “Negan, I'm not really in the mood for…”

“Shut up!” Negan snapped viciously as he slammed the door shut behind him. He spanned the distance between himself and Rick and slapped him. “You let him die!”

Rick’s head snapped to the side and he growled but made no effort at first to stop the man. 

Negan slapped Rick again. “How could you Rick!?” He snarled. “That boy was the future! He was the one that might possibly be the key to finding out how to stop this! How… Could… You!?”

Rick snapped and hit Negan in the stomach hard with his fist. “Everything I have ever done is to protect him!” He yelled. “I fought a huge herd in Atlanta just to get to him! Glenn saved me! I was there when Carl was shot, I had to get him to a farm and have the owner save him! I almost lost him at a prison because of a lunatic with an eye patch! He was almost raped! Who do you think stopped that? I did!”

“Raped?” Negan asked his eyes wide. “Someone almost raped him?”

“Yes.” Rick said nodding, he knew that was one moral Negan did have. He never raped and would even kill those he caught doing it or acted like they were. “They beat Daryl down, was going to kill him, was going to rape and kill both Michonne and Carl, was going to make me watch then kill me… When that one grabbed Carl and was taking both of their pants off, I lost it. I lost it Negan! The leader had a gun to my temple. I headbutted him then I tore his throat out, with my teeth! Then, I gutted the one that was trying to rape my son. I could have lost him to a group of cannibals, I slaughtered all of them… With help. Then, we get to Alexandria and have a run in with a group called the Wolves. And a massive herd of walkers followed that, Carl was shot on the eye. I almost lost him then! Then you came along and I would be damned if I lost him to you! But I didn't. I lost him to a fucking walker bite. At least, if it had been you, I could have killed you and it would have brought closure.” 

Negan sighed as he listened to Rick. “I don't know what to say Rick.”

“Don’t say anything!” Rick said shortly though his next words were calm, very calm. “Do you remember not long ago, a couple weeks ago in fact, how you said you was going to use Lucille and take my hands? And I told you, you were already dead?”

“I remember.” Negan said with a nod. “That's when that damn tiger showed up and slaughtered several of my people.”

“I said that Negan,” Rick said in a dangerously calm voice. “Because, I have proven once that I don’t need a weapon or my hands to kill.” And with that said he launched an attack of kicks and hits, aiming at several sensitive or vital parts of Negan’s body.

Negan retaliated, mostly in defense for a while then with his own series of hits and kicks, trying to land a blow or two with Lucille. One good swipe to the back of Rick’s legs brought the infuriated man down onto his back hard. Negan bent over panting a moment.

Rick coughed and panted when he fell on his back, the air having been knocked out of him. “So, that’s it then?” He asked. “Gonna bash my head in? Shoot me? Gut me open like you did Spencer?”

“Spencer?” Negan asked as he straightened up. “You mean the man I left with his guts hanging out all over the street? He wanted me to kill you Rick. So he could take over as leader. I don’t take well to people like that. I was actually doing you a favor. Shame the fat girl had to die too.” He knelt and drug a finger across Rick’s cheek. “No. I’m not going to kill you Rick. Never was. That whole line up? Killing the redhead and Asian… That was all bullshit! To make my stance.” He trailed a finger along Rick’s jaw line and Rick didn't move, though he did shudder.

“To see if I would back down.” Rick said softly, letting his eyes close as Negan’s finger trailed around his throat, he let out a small sigh. 

“Yes.” Negan said nodding. “I didn't want any of this Rick. Still don't…” He traces a line down the center of the white T-shirt Rick had on, then down to his waist.

Rick didn’t stop him. He merely watched. “Then why the silent attacks?”

Negan ran his finger further down tracing the zipper of Rick’s jeans. “Why did your people pull a full scale silent attack on the Sanctuary?” He asked going lower, between Rick’s legs.

Rick arched and gasped. He knew he should be stopping this, he wasn't into this kind of thing, but something inside him, some… Need inside him was begging for a release. “Negan.”

“Yes Rick?” Negan asked as he leaned in. 

“You don't rape.” Rick said softly and hummed when he felt the palm of Negan's hand against him, rubbing back and forth between his legs. 

“Not rape when you want it Rick.” Negan said with a smirk. “And you definitely want it. You got Carl killed. I gotta make you pay!”

Rick hummed again, arching his hips up against Negan’s hand. “N-Negan… Hmmm… we, we shouldn’t.”

Negan smirked. “Then stop me!” He said coldly and unzipped Rick’s pants and pulling them down before slapping Rick’s cheek again. “You let him die Rick!” He snarled but before Rick could say anything or retaliate, Negan was down between his legs, jerking his underwear down and locked his lips around the head of Rick’s dick. 

Rick arched and gasped, his eyes widening in shocked pleasure. “N-Neg-Negan…” He stammered. “Wh-what the… F-fuck?”

Negan slowly took every inch of Rick’s length into his mouth and began slowly bobbing his head, sucking and licking him. 

Rick arched his hips up into the stimulation, his breath coming out in short bursts. “Negan… Negan… You… You bastard.”

But Negan didn't stop. He went on, he knew if Rick really wanted to stop him, it would be too easy. He'd left Lucille within Rick's reach. All it would take would be for Rick to reach his hand out just a bit and grab her then swing at his head. 

After a bit of slow sucking and licking, Rick felt Negan change into harder sucks, faster and firmer licks and he bit his lip, trying not to moan. He was sure that's what Negan wanted. 

Negan chuckled and pulled back once he had Rick good and hard, but he wasn't done. He slapped Rick’s dick, causing Rick to let out a shocked cry of pain. “How could you let him die Rick?”

“I…” Rick panted from the pain. “Didn’t… Have a…”

Negan growled and slapped Rick’s balls, causing Rick to let out a loud scream of pain and tears sprang into Rick’s eyes. 

“You could have been home keeping an eye on him!” Negan growled and shoved two fingers into Rick's mouth, gagging him but also ensuring his fingers were good and wet. 

Rick tried to roll away from Negan, coughing. He had a good idea what was about to happen and he wasn't sure he was ready for it. The problem was, his own body was betraying him and he couldn't move away enough, just to roll onto his hands and knees, giving Negan the perfect position.

Negan smirked. “That's a good bitch!” He snarled and used his hands to spread Rick’s ass cheeks apart, he spat right on Rick’s hole then used his wet fingers to massage the area before pressing in.

Rick stiffened and grunted. Lucille was in perfect reach, but he made no move to reach for her. He winced and groaned even as he used his hips to back up against Negan's fingers, feeling them slide in a bit deeper. 

“You like that, don't you Rick?” Negan asked coldly. “You like my fingers in your ass, don't you?”

Rick’s mind told him to say no, he knew NO was the right thing to say but he grunted, winced and and kept silent. This is, until he felt Negan's free hand slap his left ass cheek. “Y-yes!” He said softly, almost a whisper. 

Negan chuckled and pulled his fingers out some then plunged them in again. 

Rick arched and bit his lip hard, he wouldn't moan for Negan, he couldn't but he did let out a groan.

“Yeah, I knew it!” Negan said with a dark chuckle. “You deserve this Rick!” He said cooly, leaning up and whispering the words into Rick’s ear. The position pushed his fingers in deeper. 

Rick shuddered and groaned again, his hips rolling against Negan's fingers.

“This is your punishment for letting your son die!” Negan whispered before biting at Rick’s neck.

Rick shuddered and groaned. “N… Negan… I… I didn't… Let…”

Negan pulled his fingers almost all the way out, added a third and plunged them back in roughly. “You let him die!”

Rick arched and groaned biting into his lip harder. He panted but whether any of it was in pain or pleasure only Rick himself knew because he was refusing to let Negan see just how much he was getting to him. 

Negan pumped his fingers into Rick at a rough pace, occasionally twisting his wrist. Once in a while, he would add a little more spit to the rim of Rick’s hole just for extra lubrication. 

Rick’s body responded and he grunted and groaned, jerking some with a gasp when Negan would twist his wrist. “Please…” He whispered.

Negan chuckled darkly, twisted his wrist once more before hooking his fingers against a walnut sized mass.

Rick’s eyes widened and he arched letting out a loud moan despite his trying not to. His hips bucked back against Negan's fingers and he cursed. “Fuck…”

Now there was no mistaking the sounds Rick was making, it was all pleasure. “Negan… Oh… Negan… need you.”

Negan chuckled and gently caressed the small place. 

Rick moaned and bucked his hips again. “Negan… Please.”

After a few moments, Negan pulled his fingers out. “If you don't want a dry entry, you'll have to provide some lubrication.” He said and turned so that his dick was hanging, already hard, in Rick’s face. 

At first, Rick licked only the head, then took it into his mouth and started licking and sucking. He let out a humming moan as Negan reinserted his fingers into Rick’s hole, this time all four, with his thumb gently rubbing the area between Rick’s balls and ass.

Rick moaned around Negan’s thick cock, Negan was one hundred percent right, his dick truly was bigger than Rick’s in both length and width. About an inch and a half longer and about maybe half an inch thicker.

Negan pumped his fingers in and out of Rick, rubbing the area between his balls and ass with his thumb on each thrust inward. He used his other hand to take ahold of Rick’s dick. 

A sharp stroke from base to head at the same time as Negan thrust his fingers in caused Rick to gasped and moan loudly around Negan's dick. 

Negan smirked finding the walnut sized mass of flesh again and gently rubbed over it in a light circular motion.

Rick arched and moaned around Negan. Negan was milking him and it was starting to work, he was hard, and so close to orgasm already. 

Just before Negan sent Rick over the edge he stopped, pulled his fingers out of Rick’s ass and his dickbout of Rick’s mouth. “Gonna fuck you raw Rick! Gonna make you pay for getting that boy killed!*

Rick was panting and moaning, gasping and groaning. He needed release, he had been so close. 

Negan sat on the floor and pulled Rick over his legs, stomach down. He raised a hand up and brought it down hard onto Rick's ass. “Got him killed!”

Rick squirmed, trying to get away from the hand that now assaulted his backside, but the hits kept coming and Rick took it. The pain was releasing his feelings in a way Rick never thought possible. 

After several minutes of nonstop ass spanking, Negan spoke. “Apologize!”

Rick whimpered a bit, his ass really sore and stinging now. “S-sorry.”

“For what?” Negan asked swatting Rick’s ass again.

“Sorry for, getting… Carl killed!” Rick whined.

“That’s a bit better!” Negan snarled before helping to readjust Rick so that he was on his knees. Negan smirked and spread his own legs a bit, he pulled Rick back and helped him to set back against him, holding his dick straight up so that it was directly in line with Rick's hole and he helped ease Rick down onto it.

For a moment Rick winced and shifted his hips, Negan felt huge inside him. “Fuck you’re huge!”

“I’m pleased to see you like it.” Negan said and slowly began to roll his hips.

Rick moaned softly and allowed himself to rock back and forth in time with Negan's movements. “N-Never had… A dick in me.. Before.. “

Negan thrust his hips upward causing Rick to gasp and moan.

Rick couldn't help it, he was hard, needed release, his body rocking quicker against Negan’s dick.

Negan chuckled and wrapped a hand around to grip Rick’s full hardened length tightly before using his body to maneuver them so that they were on their knees and hands.

Rick felt Negan bracing against his shoulder with his free hand and he moaned loudly when Negan pulled almost all the way out only to shove back in hard. 

“We let…” Negan said between thrusts. “Carl die!” 

“Both of us.” Rick said then moaned and moved his hips with Negan's. 

“Our pride Rick.” Negan said and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in deep again.

“To end each other.” Rick said and moaned again. “Oh Negan.”

“We let this war kill him!” Negan ground out and bucked hard into Rick several times. “We let him die!” 

A few tears slipped out of Rick’s eyes and he whined in both pain and pleasure. “We have to… Oh… End this!”

“Right…” Negan said and thrust in hard before pulling back. “Fucking…” He thrust in again. “Now!” He thrust in and held there grunting as he hit a hard orgasm, his grip tightened on the base of Rick’s dick. 

Rick whimpered and tried to buck back against him to get his own finish but Negan was thoroughly denying it. “Negan… Please.”

Negan stroked Rick gently, pressing in deeper as he moved up to kiss at Rick’s neck. “I’m so sorry Rick… I never meant for him to get hurt… never meant for him to die.” 

“Neither did I.” Rick panted and shifted some. “Please Negan…”

Negan nuzzled Rick’s neck, kissing it gently as he stroked Rick. “How bad do you want it?”

“Bad… Please Negan.” Rick practically begged.

“Who’s got the bigger dick Rick?” Negan asked with a tiny smirk.

“Y-you do.” Rick said softly and moaned when Negan rolled his hips once. “In… In all ways…”


	3. Saved

“Correct!” Negan said. Now cum!” He bucked up against Rick’s sweet spot, the prostate gland.

Rick gasped hearing the order coupled with the shock of pleasure from his prostate being stimulated and his body immediately responded, several streams of the thick white semen shot out of Rick’s hardened member. He moaned loudly and shuddered a bit. 

“Good boy.” Negan praised as his victim came hard for him. He pulled out of Rick and laughed, watching as his own cum slipped out of Rick’s hole. 

“Why did you do it?” Rick asked in a curious and almost defeated manner only this was a different kind of defeat… He had totally and completely lost the war and somehow, he didn't mind. He felt different than he had when he'd first stepped into the room, as if he could finally move on.

Negan was silent for a time then spoke. “I needed it. I can’t explain it, but I needed it and it had to be you. It’s not rape when you want it Rick, and we both most definitely wanted it.”

“How did you know?” Rick asked as Negan cleaned them both up, then carefully rolled Rick so that he was on his back. He looked up at him. “How did you know that would help?”

“I could see it.” Negan said. “The way you look at me, you want to hate me, you need to hate me. But you can’t! You can’t Rick. You could have stopped me at any time if you had really wanted to, but you didn’t, did you?”

Rick looked up at the man that had just made him feel something that not even Michonne could, not even Lori… He closed his eyes then opened them again. “No.” He said softly. “I didn't.” 

“Why not Rick?” The man asked. “Tell me, what kept you down and under me? What made you let me do that with you?” 

Rick swallowed hard. “I wanted you. I needed you. I needed to feel…”

The man’s smirk sent a chill down Rick’s spine. “Right! And you still do, don't you?”

“Yes.” Rick admitted. “I need you.”

“I know.” The man said chuckling and kissed Rick's neck, causing Rick to shudder. “I want you to need me Rick, because, I need you too.”

Rick frowned. “Really?” 

“Yes really.” The man said nodding. “If I hadn't, I would never have come on to you like I did. I don't do that unless I want that person. And I wanted you. We need each other to be able to cope with what we’ve lost. Let’s face it, we both lost something when that young man died.”

“I love you.” Rick said. “I… I don't know why or… How it happened but…”

Negan placed a finger to Rick’s lips. “I-I love you to, Rick.” He said quietly before kissing him gently. 

Rick smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. “Will you help me raise Judith?”

“Of course.” Negan said nodding. “She is a beautiful little doll.”

Rick smiled and curled some under the man that had just helped him grieve and accept his son’s death in a way no one else ever could have. “No more war Negan, please.”

“No more war my love.” Negan answered as he moved off Rick and lay down beside him, pulling down into a lying position and pulled him close. “Get some rest. Then we’ll go tell everyone the war is over.”

Rick nodded. “I will if you will lay here and rest with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Negan said with a gentle smile and he kissed Rick’s neck, laying in the spoon position with Rick as the little spoon. 

Slowly, both men let their eyes close and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
